


sittin' pretty, impatient

by timeofsorrow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Begging, Degradation, Established Relationship, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall Is a Brat, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Hyunjoon is pushing all of Juyeon's buttons.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	sittin' pretty, impatient

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts since before Hyunjoon officially announced he was departing from the group, but I didn't want to get rid of the draft...so here it is finally finished! Big thanks to [Marine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy) for having helped me out a bit in the beginning by enabling my thoughts on to go through with writing this at all! <3
> 
>   
> The title is taken from (and fic as well inspired by) _"Work from Home"_ by Fifth Harmony featuring Ty Dolla $ign.

Juyeon sits at his desk, typing, backspacing, rewriting, and revising. A few inches away from him is his phone that keeps buzzing every few minutes.

"Aren't you gonna' check that, Juyeon?" Asks Kevin, one of the workers that sits next to him.

"Nope,” he replies. “It's just Hyunjoon trying to bother me at work. As usual."

"Ah…” Kevin nods his head, seeming to understand where Juyeon is coming from. “Well, that's a lot of buzzing though, no?"

At that, Juyeon smiles. Kevin’s such a worrywart. "Yeah, don't worry. He does it all the time. He's fine." He stretches his arms into the air. "When's break?"

"Uhhhh....” Kevin clicks around on his computer for a few seconds. “In a few minutes, actually."

A low groan made its way out of Juyeon’s mouth when his back cracked. "Nice. Sitting here for hours really makes me feel fifty years older."

Kevin laughs, nodding his head again in agreement. “Felt.”

When break time finally rolls around, Juyeon heads to the bathroom first before going to eat. Hyunjoon is _still_ texting him, and at this point, he’s a bit annoyed with it. So he finally opens up his messaging app and starts reading over Hyunjoon’s texts. He’s not really saying anything important. Just bugging Juyeon and whining for Juyeon to open his text and read them.

He immediately sends, _“Stop texting me while I’m at work unless it’s an emergency!”_

 _“I wouldn’t send you a bunch of texts if there wasn’t an emergency,”_ Hyunjoon texts back.

Juyeon almost lets out a scoff. Hyunjoon really thinks he’s funny, huh? _“You’ve been begging me to open my messages for two hours, Joon. There’s obviously no emergency or you would have said so. TWO HOURS AGO.”_

A sigh escapes him before he puts his phone in his pocket. He finishes using the toilet and exits the stall. There are a couple of buzzes that come from his phone while he washes his hands. After he turns off the water and grabs a few paper tissues to dry his hands with, he fishes his phone out of his back pocket again. 

He turns it on, returning to his conversation with Hyunjoon. Then he gasps as his brain finally catches up with him on what he sees that Hyunjoon sent him. His actions almost cause him to drop his device. He lets out a few swear words as he fumbles with the phone to keep it from falling out of his hands and into the faucet.

So Hyunjoon sent him a photo. 

Of him jerking off.

While fingering himself. 

And he’s wearing lingerie in a pretty colour of royal blue. 

_"There’s definitely an emergency… Wish it was your hands instead of mine right now.”_

With his face heated red, Juyeon sends him a fury of texts telling him that he can’t keep texting him things like this in response. Then he turns off the notification sound for Hyunjoon’s texts and shoves the phone into his pocket. He tries to will the blush on his cheeks away as he leaves the bathroom and heads for the break room.

Hyunjoon doesn’t send him another message for the next five minutes and he guesses that Hyunjoon finally got the point. He begins searching for some snacks from the cabinets after entering the break room and heads over to the coffee maker to make coffee for him to stay alert for the next few hours ahead of him. 

While he’s waiting for the machine to do its thing, his phone gets a ping. He doesn’t suspect it to be Hyunjoon since he turned off the bell for receiving his texts.

Except.

It is.

On a different messaging app.

_That fucking little shit._

Of course, because Juyeon is a dumbass, he opens the message. And regrets it right away.

_“I’m not worried about anyone finding out. Just look at me wearing nothing, babe. Look at me sitting on this bed all pretty for you to come back home to.”_

In the next photo sent to him, Hyunjoon lies against the headboard of their bed with his thighs pushed back to his chest, his legs spread apart, and one of his huge dildo toys penetrating his asshole.

_“I know you have to work late. And I’m going to make it harder for you to endure. I’m going to send picture after picture. Maybe even get you fired while I’m at it.”_

Juyeon almost drops his phone into the pot of coffee.

He sputters, trying to get a hold of the device, and curses under his breath. There’s for _sure_ a flush on his face now. He’s going to scold Hyunjoon for this. He really is.

A hand drops onto his shoulder a moment later and he slightly gets startled, almost dropping his phone again. He looks back and finds it’s another one of his co-workers: Sangyeon.

“Are you okay?” He asks. “You look like you had a mini seizure there. Did you burn yourself again?”

Juyeon laughs softly, a bit nervously, and shakes his head. Good fucking Lord, Hyunjoon was _breaking_ him. “N-No. No. I’m okay. I’m fine. I didn’t,” he responds, waving his hyung off. “I’m just being my usual clumsy self and almost dropped my phone in the coffee pot.” It’s the truth, but the reasoning behind it isn’t quite.

Sangyeon shakes his head and pats his shoulder. “You should stop overworking yourself so you can pay more attention to your surroundings,” he says as he walks away and out of the room.

A stressed sounding sigh makes its way out of Juyeon as he knows the only thing that’s overworking him at the moment is the little devil that sits in its lair back at his apartment. 

And he won’t even talk about how he actually spills the coffee on himself ten minutes later when he opens another text from Hyunjoon.

_“You always work the night shift... Don’t you know that I can’t stand all of these nights alone? And you don’t need to explain to me why because I know. But, babe, you know can be the boss at home.”_

He might die from embarrassment. Or from being so excited that his dick is aching. Maybe both.

The worst part about this is that now he’s hard. He has to walk back to his desk from the break room. _He can’t hide his raging boner._ “I’d really appreciate it if the world would swallow me whole right now,” he thinks aloud.

Juyeon looks up to the ceiling with red cheeks and thanks God that he’s the only one in the room right now. But he knows that as soon as he leaves the room, more embarrassment awaits. He could just stay here, but he isn't trying to get fired because Hyunjoon refuses to stop teasing him.

He has to do the walk of shame.

Unfortunately, when he reaches the office, his co-worker Changmin sitting at the other side of his desk notices the tent at the front of his trousers. An eyebrow raises on his face and Juyeon almost starts weeping. “Dude, are you getting turned on because of having to return to work?" They jokingly tease and Juyeon wants nothing more than to become a part of the ground beneath his feet.

“Ah, y-yeah, you know,” he stutters as he takes a seat in front of his desk, trying not to trip over himself in the process. “I’ve always had a thing for statistics?” He nervously laughs. “The rise in our stock equals the rise of my cock!” It’s obviously a joke and he almost gets down on his knees to pray to God that Changmin gets that it is since he starts laughing.

As soon as Juyeon takes a relieved spot in his seat, he feels vibrations against his ass coming from the phone in his back pocket. He should just turn it off now so he can concentrate. But he knows that he can’t. Because he doesn’t have that kind of willpower—that kind of self-control. 

Not with Hyunjoon at least.

And speaking of the devil, Hyunjoon is being _such_ a little shit. Juyeon knows Hyunjoon’s having so much fun sending him racy photos and videos while he's at work. He knows Hyunjoon is cackling away as he’s yelling at him to stop.

All Juyeon has to do to save the last bit of dignity he has is shut off the device. The problem is: _‘But Hyunjoon is so tempting,’_ he thinks as he lies his forehead against the surface of his desk. He groans to himself next as he feels another vibration from his phone. This has got to come to an end, no?

He finally gets his phone out and turns it on, going to tell Hyunjoon to fuck off. His attempt is futile though. Instead, he stares at the messages sent to him for a while. Just goes on and spaces out. For a few minutes, actually. Just thinking about Hyunjoon and the way Hyunjoon is too seductive. It isn’t until another text comes through that he startles himself out of his thoughts.

 _“I hope you know everyone in the office makes jokes about me having a big dick because of my hands and feet. Stop trying to turn me on by sending me this stuff before they start suspecting other things,”_ Juyeon eventually texts him.

 _“Of course I know,”_ Hyunjoon sends back a moment later. _“And you know what the best part about it is? They’re never going to get to see it. I’m the only one who’s ever going to know it.”_

Juyeon hates when Hyunjoon gets cocky like this. He becomes such a brat and he knows why he does. But he can’t get himself to do what Hyunjoon wants him to do. He isn’t that kind of person. At least he doesn’t think he is. Because with the way Hyunjoon keeps pushing the right, wrong buttons, he feels some emotion building up inside of him. He isn’t sure what will burst out if Hyunjoon manages to get to that point to truly tick him off.

The most infuriating thing about it all is that even though he claims to hate when Hyunjoon gets like this, he actually likes it. _Really_ likes it. Likes it enough for him to get turned on in front of all his co-workers.

He knows his face is starting to flush again right now. He can feel the heat in his face. But he keeps opening and reading Hyunjoon’s texts. Because he’s whipped and because he’s weak.

A few more pings come through, startling Juyeon out of his reverie once more.

_“But what’s actually funny is that for someone who has a big penis, you never fuck me the way you should with it.”_

Juyeon feels a shiver run down his spine.

_“You’re too much of a scaredy-cat to use it the way I want.”_

He should not be getting turned on by this. 

_“It’s a shame ‘cause I know you could.”_

Hyunjoon knows exactly how to get to him and he can’t believe that it’s making him even more excited.

_“If you could put it into motion properly, I could give you a promotion, y’know. Or maybe you want to make it feel like a vacation... Turn the bed into an ocean with the way we don’t need anyone but our bodies? Nothing but sheets in between us, yeah? And there’s no way you’ll be wanting to get off early from that.”_

_God_ , the way Hyunjoon can talk is so _enticing_. He knows his way around words _too_ fucking well. And Juyeon feels himself straining against the zipper of his pants with a fiery intensity. He’s so fucking hard that it _hurts_.

He won’t be able to continue on like this. He has to either make Hyunjoon shut up or turn off his phone. Then he has to either get rid of his boner in the bathroom or will his dick to go down.

All options are difficult.

A sigh shakily finds its way out of him. He puts his phone down on his desk and stares at it for approximately fifteen seconds before it suddenly lights up, signalling another message coming in from Hyunjoon. And he—

Suddenly, he feels the visceral urge to chuck the device across the room. That's enough. He's through. He can't do it anymore. He will combust. 

Reluctantly, he presses the power button on the side of his phone and officially turns it off. There is no way in hell Juyeon will let Hyunjoon win this little game he's playing. He also refuses to get up again and be ridiculed, so there's that too.

Juyeon pushes the phone out of his view and looks up at his computer screen with a frown. His dick aches against the zipper of his pants, and he wants to cry. How the hell is he supposed to do _that_ away, he thinks and lets out a tiny grunt in despair.

Who knew that a small technological gadget could cause so much fucking distress.  
  


* * *

  
  
Juyeon unlocks the door to his apartment and opens it. He steps inside and closes the door behind him.

It’s eerily quiet.

He’s too used to coming home to Hyunjoon blasting music while he practices choreography or simply just watching the television. At the moment, the apartment is completely silent. And he can guess why. But it doesn’t mean that he likes the possibility.

“Hyunjoon?” He calls out as he toes out of his shoes. He pushes them to the side and steps into the living room.

There’s no answer from Hyunjoon. But just as he thought, the room’s empty. Television’s off and kitchen’s not occupied. He lets out a sigh and hangs his jacket on the coat hanger. Then he puts his messenger bag on the couch and looks down the hallway that leads to their room.

 _‘He’s most likely waiting for me,’_ Juyeon thinks. The better part of him says not to feed into Hyunjoon’s little game that could have almost got him fucking fired. The not-so-better part of him urges him to storm into the room and give Hyunjoon everything that he wants. He’s in a little bit of a predicament right now. Lost in his thoughts, he heads into the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

Hyunjoon deserves to be ignored in Juyeon’s most honest opinion. He’s been such a brat lately and Juyeon is surprised that he hasn’t exploded from it yet because Hyunjoon really gets under his skin. He knows that not entering the bedroom means Hyunjoon could learn his lesson and Juyeon could learn to have some abstinence. Entering the bedroom means once again giving into Hyunjoon and spoiling him. He figures he should go for the former.

Looking over to the clock on the stovetop, he finds it’s well past midnight. Usually when he comes home, the first thing he does is snuggle into Hyunjoon’s embrace.

 _‘Not tonight,’_ he thinks.

He decides to get a small snack from the refridgerator and plug his phone into its charger first. He figures a shower may clear his head, so after finishing his snack, he goes to where their washer and dryer is located down the hall. He searches for some clean clothes in the dryer that Hyunjoon had dried the previous day and heads to the bathroom that’s also in the hallway. 

As he enters the bathroom, he already feels like he’s coming to sort of sensus with himself. He strips himself of his clothing and begins running the bath before shifting it to the shower head. Once the water becomes warm enough for him to step in, he moves the curtains aside and jumps in. The warmth that immediately hits him has him sighing in relief. It’s like everything suddenly falls off of his shoulders and makes him feel like he could defy gravity to float above. 

Unfortunately, he can’t truly be content. He still needs to get rid of his raging boner. It was difficult having to go through the rest of the day like that, but he did it. And he has to say, he’s quite proud of himself despite the awkwardness and uncomfortability.

There’s no hesitation with the way he reaches down and takes a hold of his poor, aching cock. He throws his head back with a soft grunt as he begins dragging his hand up and down his cock, quickly speeding up with every second. He’s already so close, having been on edge for more than three hours. It doesn’t take much for him to reach climax. With a press to the slit of his the head of his cock and a flick of his wrist, he moans out low as he finally releases. And like a snap of a finger, suddenly everything falls into place-helps him think more clearly.

When he finally comes out of the bath, he doesn’t go to his room. Instead, he plops right on the couch in their living room. He’s decided that he won't go into the bedroom after all, and he's _sure_ Hyunjoon is wondering why he hasn't come in there yet too. It makes him smile a bit. Hyunjoon thinks he’ll break, but he won’t. He won't do it.

It’s proven when, eventually, Hyunjoon does come out almost five minutes later. He's wearing a light blue robe followed by a very obviously annoyed expression.

Juyeon tries not to laugh at it.

"You didn't come," Hyunjoon immediately says. And yeah, Juyeon expected him to say something like that. He's always been straightforward.

"Actually, I did," Juyeon easily responds. "In the shower. What about you?"

Hyunjoon's face is immediately set ablaze into a bright pink. "Th-that's not what I meant, you idiot!"

Juyeon only smiles. This...is fun. He thinks he likes messing with Hyunjoon like this. "What did you mean then?"

"The—in the room! You didn't—" He huffs and folds his arms. "You were supposed to come into the room. A-And you didn't."

Juyeon tilts his head to the side with a mock frown. "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that I _had_ to go into the bedroom."

Hyunjoon gawks at him, and Juyeon decides right then and there that he likes these expressions on Hyunjoon more than the ones Hyunjoon makes when he gives in to what Hyunjoon asks for. 

“So you were just gonna’ leave me in there like that? After everything I did? I even got _dressed_ for you, what the fuck—”

"Who do you think you are, Hyunjoon?" Juyeon interrupts.

The younger man gives him an affronted expression.

A small frown makes its way onto Juyeon's face—one that mirrors disappointment. "You're such a spoiled bitch, you know that?” Hyunjoon’s eyebrows furrow like he’s getting ready to lash out and Juyeon tries not to laugh at him once again. “Unfortunately, you can't get everything you fucking want. You can't tease me at work and expect to get rewarded like you were a good boy. Oh, no, baby. Not anymore."

Hyunjoon takes a stumbling step back when Juyeon slowly starts standing up.

The frown on Juyeon's face is replaced with a smile nearing sinister. Kind of like a predatory lion that's about to jump on its prey. "You want me to be the boss? Okay, honey. I'll do it. I'll be the boss. And I'll do it _honestly_."

Juyeon sees the fear in Hyunjoon's brown eyes as he looks down at him. It makes him feel some sort of surge of power run through his veins. He thought he wasn't the type of person to be like this, but the way Hyunjoon responds to him has him realizing otherwise. He likes it.

"Go back to the bedroom," he commands, voice low and dangerous.

The smaller man stares back up at him, unwavering. He's testing Juyeon's patience and Juyeon knows it. And he won't have it either. Hyunjoon won't get to be the spoiled brat Juyeon has been letting him be. Not anymore.

A step forward and he sees the way Hyunjoon tries not to take a step back. It makes him smirk. He tilts his head to the side and widens his eyes for emphasis. "Being disobedient from the start?" He asks incredulously. Another step forward. "Did I stutter? I told you to do something, didn't I? Do I need to repeat it?"

There's no answer from Hyunjoon, and Juyeon can tell he's doing it on purpose to push Juyeon's buttons. He takes another step forward until he's standing directly in front of Hyunjoon and then reaches out to grab a fist full of Hyunjoon's hair. He uses the grip on Hyunjoon's hair to pull him forward and have their foreheads meet. Juyeon hears the sharp breath Hyunjoon intakes as he gazes straight into Hyunjoon's eyes with a fiery intensity.

"You think this is a game, don't you," Juyeon says with his tone clipped. Hyunjoon only blinks at him in response, but Juyeon can feel the way he shakes under his grip. With a shake of his head, he grips Hyunjoon's hair harder that's in between his fingers and revels in the small gasp it brings from Hyunjoon's lips. "You're gonna' obey me tonight," he whispers, purposely breathing hotly against Hyunjoon's face.

Before Hyunjoon can act out against him, he pulls Hyunjoon back by his hair once again and swiftly turns around so that he stands behind Hyunjoon. He begins pushing Hyunjoon forward by the rough grip on his hair, snorting when Hyunjoon stumbles. " _Go,_ " Juyeon orders, directing the younger man in the direction to their bedroom. He feels Hyunjoon reluctantly following through with the way he walks, purposely fighting against Juyeon's stronger grip but also willing himself to be pushed along.

When the two of them finally walk through the hallway and enter their bedroom, Juyeon lets go of Hyunjoon and pushes him forward, making him stumble until he falls to the floor. He then shuts the door behind him and looks down at Hyunjoon on the ground with a raised eyebrow and a semi smirk.

"Look at you," he starts in a low, condescending tone. "A little damsel in distress is what you look like right now on the floor like this. All flushed and waiting for your shining knight in armour." Juyeon leans forward, a smirk still garnered on his face but now with narrowed eyes, and sneers, "You won't be getting one, so there's no point to keep looking forward." He then leans back, standing straight, and juts his chin out to gesture to the bed that sits in front of them. "Drop the robe and get on the bed, brat."

Hyunjoon slowly gets up off of the carpet. Once he stands up, he unties the strap around his robe and lets the material fall open. Then he shrugs it off to leave him stark naked, tosses it to the other side of the room where it lands on a chair in the corner, and turns around to climb onto the bed.

While Juyeon waits for Hyunjoon to make himself comfortable on the mattress, he turns around himself to make his way to their dresser. He opens one of the drawers and searches for the fabrics they occasionally use to tie each other with during these moments. Once he finds the silk blindfold and the satin strips of fabric, he then stalks over to Hyunjoon on the bed who's actually looking a bit perturbed. _'Great,'_ he thinks. _'Keep it there. I love that look on you.'_

"Lie back against the headboard," he instructs. As Hyunjoon abides by his command, he climbs onto the bed. He lets Hyunjoon lie on the pillows before he starts to put the blindfold over Hyunjoon’s eyes and satin strips around his wrists to bind them together. When finished with his task, he raises Hyunjoon’s arms above his head. “Keep them there,” he says as he leans back. He sits there a moment before asking, “What’s your safeword tonight?”

Hyunjoon looks to the side out of slight embarrassment as he whispers out "serendipity" in Korean and Juyeon laughs.

But the silliness doesn't last long. Without further ado, he straddles Hyunjoon, ignoring the man's hard, leaking cock, and puts one of his large hands against the front of his neck. He gently curls his fingers around Hyunjoon's neck and adds pressure every few seconds to restrict his breathing. "I'm gonna' make you regret your choices today, Hyunjoon," he whispers hotly in Hyunjoon's ear after leaning down. "I'm not gonna' play nice."

There's a shiver from Hyunjoon that Juyeon feels him shake through as he lets out a whimpered gasp. It makes Juyeon smirk. He then starts sliding down Hyunjoon's body and with each level he descends, he leaves a bite after every kiss. While purposely marking Hyunjoon up, he decides to use his hands as well. He raises one of his hands and places his fingers on Hyunjoon's chest to play with his nipples. He uses his other hand to trace light, feather-like touches on Hyunjoon's cock. 

It's annoying. He knows it. But that's exactly what he wants Hyunjoon to feel and get all riled up from. For him to feel what he put Juyeon through all day. Sure, it's petty, but he can't give two fucks over what's revengeful and what isn't right now. Instead, he worries about teasing Hyunjoon like this for the next five minutes.

When he feels like he's taunted Hyunjoon enough—having the younger man breathing heavily with his chest heaving up and down. Entire body flushed in a pretty pink colour from head to toe—he gets up to quickly fetch the lube from the bedside dresser. It takes less than a minute and when he comes back, bed dipping with his weight, he reaches out and lands a slap on the inside of one of Hyunjoon's thighs. 

Out of genuine surprise to Juyeon's action, Hyunjoon emits a gasp, his body reeling in on itself because of the pain that fades with every second that passes by. But Juyeon doesn't let him roll his body away. He grabs Hyunjoon by the leg that slid away from him and pulls Hyunjoon back to him. Then he uses the side of Hyunjoon's torso as leverage to roughly push Hyunjoon over until he completely rolls onto his stomach, his hands still bound together but now underneath him. 

Next, he hovers over Hyunjoon once again and begins leaving marks on his backside, starting with a kiss on the nape of his neck. He continues going down on Hyunjoon's skin, peppering him using his lips, until he gets to the dip in his back before his ass.

He leans back and uses his huge hands to massage Hyunjoon's ass cheeks for a bit, getting Hyunjoon accustomed to the feeling before he plays his next card. Once satisfied, he doesn't warn Hyunjoon before he slaps both of his cheeks simultaneously just one time.

Feeling the sudden hit, Hyunjoon's eyes widen as he lets out a choked moan. "Fuck—h- _hyung—_ "

"You thought you wouldn't get punished for your actions, didn’t you?" Juyeon hums as he runs his hands over the areas he smacked. _"You were dead wrong, darling."_ And with that, Juyeon lands spanks on him one after the other for a minute straight until Hyunjoon is weeping, whimpering, and wiggling on the sheets, and his creamy, tanned skin is stained with reddish-pink blotches. When deeming himself finished, he then rubs over the skin soothingly with one hand as he grabs the lubricant bottle with his other hand. 

After caring for Hyunjoon's ass, he opens the bottle and pours some of the cool liquid onto the palm of his free hand. Then he nudges Hyunjoon's legs apart with one of his legs and says, "On your knees, boy."

Shakily, Hyunjoon attempts to sit on his knees, but it's difficult since his arms are tied to his front, so Juyeon momentarily takes pity on him and helps him fixate himself. Once he's settled how Juyeon wants him, Juyeon uses one hand to spread one of his ass cheeks to the side to bring his asshole in view. With his other land that holds the warm lube in it, he reaches out and circles the rim with his index finger for a few seconds before gently pushing it in. 

It starts out like this, tauntingly little by little. His goal was to slowly finger him open, one digit at a time, aiming to provoke him until he was going to break. When finally making four fingers deep, he abuses Hyunjoon's prostate every now and then, relentlessly torturing him. He enjoys the hiccuped whines and choked gasps it pulls from Hyunjoon in return. 

He's never considered himself a sadist, but he sure feels like he's reached those levels with how much he finds himself lacking to care how far he's driving Hyunjoon up the wall with his actions. Once he's deemed Hyunjoon loosened up enough to take his big, thick cock, he carefully removes his fingers. Though he may have lost his desire to treat Hyunjoon with kindness, he doesn't want to _hurt_ him.

Just for the hell of it, he decides to start another spanking session with Hyunjoon's ass for another minute or so before fucking him. Soon after, he soothes the bruising, relishing in the hacking cries Hyunjoon lets out as he tries to catch his breath and keep up with Juyeon's antics. 

However, Juyeon doesn't plan to let him rest. He keeps Hyunjoon on his knees with one hand on Hyunjoon's hip as he sidles up behind him to line the head of his cock up to Hyunjoon's entrance. Without a warning, he begins pushing in slowly, knowing he'll have to let Hyunjoon get accustomed to his size since it's been a while since the last time that they were able to fuck. 

After letting Hyunjoon adjust, he starts off thrusting in and out leisurely. He pays attention to the way Hyunjoon's body reacts to it, making sure he isn't in pain. That last thing he wants out of this is for Hyunjoon to be injured. Eventually, he gradually builds up to a steady pace. He can't help himself back from landing spanks on Hyunjoon's ass every now and then, relishing in the whimpers it makes Hyunjoon produce.

"You're such a brat, huh?" Juyeon rasps as he drives into Hyunjoon with purpose. "Look at you all tied up and being put into your place." Hyunjoon whines at his words and Juyeon grins. "Serves you right, huh? You little dick slut. All hungry for my cock like a dumb whore." He tightens his grip on Hyunjoon's hip. "Pitiful."

Hyunjoon tries to deny it by stuttering out, "N-No— _fuck_! I—I'm not _dumb_ for y-your stupid cock," but Juyeon quickly shushes him up by slamming into his prostate. The reaction from Hyunjoon is immediate with him swearing until it's replaced with moans that come from deep within him.

In a continued response to Hyunjoon, Juyeon growls, "Don't talk back to me, brat. I didn't say you could speak." Before Hyunjoon can even _think_ of another word to say, Juyeon begins fucking into Hyunjoon roughly. He smirks at the way it makes Hyunjoon officially lose his mind and start to let out high-pitched moans without a break. Hyunjoon isn't normally _ever_ this loud, so he knows Hyunjoon is truly affected and it causes him to break out into a huge grin at the realization.

Juyeon grips the back of Hyunjoon's hair tightly with his one hand on Hyunjoon's hip holding tight enough to bruise and says, "Say you're sorry."

Immediately, Hyunjoon replies with a breathless, "N-No."

With a haughty laugh, Juyeon shoves Hyunjoon's down for his face to end up pressed into the mattress. "Say you're fucking sorry."

Hyunjoon chokes on a moan as Juyeon begins to fuck him even harder.

"Say it. Fucking say it. I won't let you cum if you don't."

"F- _Fuck you!_ "

Juyeon slaps Hyunjoon's ass in retaliation, causing him to shout, and keeps fucking him. He's already reaching his limit, heading there much quicker than he thought he would compared to his thoughts before everything began. He didn't think that something like this would turn him on as much as it was, but he wasn't disappointed by it. It was more like he was finding out new things about himself. 

With every push and pull, feeling the drag of Hyunjoon's walls around his cock, he gets closer to climax. He's literally right there and it shows with the way his thrusts begin to become uncoordinated, his breath goes ragged, and he can't stop the grunts that he emits. The way Hyunjoon continues to let out these high-pitched cries isn't helping his case.

When he realizes he's about to cum, he quickly pulls out without a warning, flips Hyunjoon over, and rips the blindfold off of Hyunjoon's face. Seeing the way Hyunjoon's pupils are blown wide and dark with lust, and his face is coloured red with tear streaks, it brings him right over the edge. Juyeon groans deeply from within his chest as he straddles Hyunjoon to finally release and cum directly on Hyunjoon's face. His semen spurts out across Hyunjoon's lips and eyelashes the most, and after he's done, he can't help the way he slides some of the cum into Hyunjoon's mouth and lathers the rest of it over Hyunjoon's face. 

"Look at you," he pants out, chest heaving up and down as he attempts to catch his breath. "Fucking whore. My little cum dumpster, hm?"

He then reaches behind him and takes a hold of Hyunjoon's cock. He squeezes it and Hyunjoon coughs out a sob. "Say it, Hyunjoon," he continues. He starts stroking him slowly and Hyunjoon officially begins crying, letting his tears run freely down his face as his hands on his chest clench and unclench, still bound together by the satin strips of fabric. "Fucking say it, Hyunjoon!" Juyeon growls.

"I-I—"

Juyeon shifts around from where he's straddled Hyunjoon to face the opposite direction and immediately shoves two fingers in him without a warning, causing him to gasp. He drives them right against Hyunjoon's prostate as he takes Hyunjoon's cock back into his hand to jack him off. "You're gonna' make me push you to say it, huh?"

Hyunjoon thrashes around on the bed under Juyeon's weight with loud cries. His moans, swears, and whines are now the loudest he's ever been, and Juyeon loves it. "Ngh! Hyung— _fuck!_ Fuck! Please, h- _hyung!_ Oh, fuck! I'm-I'm gonna' cum— _please_ —fuck!"

As soon as he begins spilling out that he's about to cum, Juyeon clamps his hand around the base of his cock. He doesn't stop pressing on his prostate though, further edging him on. "Oh, no, you don't. You can't cum yet. Not until you apologize."

At hearing this, Hyunjoon emits a huge sob.

" _Beg,_ " Juyeon growls. " _Beg_ for it, brat. Tell me you're sorry. Then _beg me_ to let you cum."

Finally, Hyunjoon breaks. "I-I—I'm _so_ —rry!" He sobs out. "I'm _sorry_ , hyung! I'm _sorry!_ Please!" Hyunjoon chokes on a cry before he continues, "P-P- _Please_ let me cum, hyung! I'm _sooooorry! I'm sorry! Please let me cum!_ "

Juyeon smiles, feeling victorious, and begins jacking him off again. Being the generous guy he is, he even switches his position to get between Hyunjoon's legs to go down on Hyunjoon's cock.

It doesn't take long at all for Hyunjoon to reach his high. With the wet heat of Juyeon's mouth and the pressing of Juyeon's thick fingers against his prostate, Hyunjoon finally cums with a loud cry. His entire body shakes with the force of his orgasm and while he sobs through it, Juyeon swallows all of his cum. Once Hyunjoon finishes, his orgasm coming to an end, Juyeon lets off of him, but he continues weeping softly, slightly shaking.

Immediately, but gently, Juyeon pulls his fingers free from Hyunjoon's ass and wipes them on the sheets. He then hovers over Hyunjoon, grabbing tissues from their bedside dresser to quickly clean Hyunjoon's face with. When done, he leans down to kiss his forehead while removing the ties from around his wrists and pull him into an embrace as soon as he flops down on the mattress.

Hyunjoon wraps his arms around him too and lies his head on Juyeon's chest as he catches his breath and tries to come all the way back to. A few minutes pass in silence and Juyeon begins lightly scratching Hyunjoon's scalp to soothe him, softly smiling when he lets out a small last sniffle.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Juyeon asks softly.

"N-No,” Hyunjoon replies quietly, sighing softly as he makes himself comfortable in Juyeon's arms. “Just right."

"Oh, great," he exhales out of relief. But he quickly gets serious again. "I wasn't joking though, Hyunjoon. _I want you to stop._ You can’t keep pestering me at work. I could have gotten fired today if I hadn’t been as careful as I had been."

Hyunjoon looks up to stare intently at Juyeon’s face with a blank expression. As if he's searching for something. Then in a few moments, he slightly puckers his lips out into a small pout and nods feebly. " _Okay._ " He says it softly like he’s been rendered defeated.

Juyeon smiles at him and leans in. He places a hand on one of Hyunjoon's cheeks and kisses him gently. Then he pulls away and rests his forehead against Hyunjoon's forehead. 

"Little brat."

"Big coward."

**Author's Note:**

> I know Juyeon isn't necessarily seen as this type of mean and over dominating person, but I really wanted to write him this way. It's not the norm around here, so I had a pleasure writing him like this. Even though he kind of turned out a bit meaner than I had originally planned, I don't mind the outcome. Hehehe~
> 
> Please let me know if it was enjoyable by hitting the kudos button and leaving a comment! Each and every one of your comments means a lot to me. <3
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
